Loving Intent
by Leo Stone
Summary: In death, there are no second chances, but when you’re on the list to die, what would you be willing to do, to change it all? AU
1. Preview

****

**Ah! Minna-san, welcome to a story I promise will leave you gripping the edge of your seat. Also! This is the only dislaimer and author's note that I will give! I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO CHARACTERS!! You have been warned. Also the reason for the rating of this fic is due to many things, starting with the first upon the list is violent character deaths! Also possibly rape, gore, violence of other kinds, and much much more. You have been warned, this is an AU and a THRILLER! Hope you enjoy! -grins-**

Someone is out there killing people and the police thinks its random selection, but…what if it's not? Detective Haruno is sure to find out, even if it means finding out something she never truly wanted to know. Of course it isn't just the case that is being forced upon her during her first set of holidays in three years, her ex-husband is back and with an agenda all his own. Could these killings be his own work? Or that of someone far more cunning and dangerous?

In death, there are no second chances, but when you're on the list to die, what would you be willing to do, to change it all? For Detective Haruno Sakura it's a game of cat and mouse, and she's the mouse. There's a killer out there on the loose and she's found herself trapped in a web of deceit, lies, treachery and much, much more.

**Quotes**

"You try my patience Sa-ku-_ra_."  
"The only one losing her patience is me. What is you're after?"

"You think this is a game? You think you're just playing hide and seek with a deranged killer? No, its more then that, and if you don't watch your step, you're going to be next on his list."

"So I take it we're on for that dinner date tonight?"  
"Only if you pick me up."

"You don't get it do you, he's playing with your mind, trying to make you think that there's something there."  
"But there is something, I can feel it!"  
"Then I suggest you don't make any hasty movements."

"Who are you?"  
"I'm someone close, real close."  
"Close to what?"  
"You."

"You're losing your mind."  
"Well I've already lost my heart, what's one more."

"It can't be."  
"It is."

"He's back."  
"What do you mean, he's back?"  
"I mean my ex husband."  
"But I thought he was still in jail."  
"He was."  
"Then how?"  
"I don't know."

"I'm frightened."  
"You should be."

"There is only so much you can do on your own. Please Sakura, don't push me away, I can help you."

"No!"


	2. Prologue: Punishment

**Prologue: Punishment**

**Willows Kross, Konoha: Haruka Hills, 2:39 am**

Huff…huff…

A head turned to look behind before looking forward again, legs stumbling along the way before righting themselves and continuing. Pale hands caught themselves upon a brick wall as the figure stumbled again, crimson eyes glancing about before the young woman let out a breath she had been holding. Sinking down to the ground, she wrapped her uncovered arms around her legs before resting her forehead against her shaking legs. Darkness covered the sky above, the half moon barely visible as clouds slowly moved to cover it, taking the small amount of light left to cover her shaking form in darkness.

Sobs escaped from her painted lips as she tried to keep them quiet and to a minimum before she froze, the sound of a an empty pop can being kicked, caught her attention. Glancing up, she noticed a couple of figures at the end of the alley, their eyes flashing as they laughed about something. Stumbling to her feet before pausing, a hand on the old brick wall to steady her, she kept her gaze firmly upon the figures until she felt steadier. After a moments hesitation she found herself turning and racing down the end of the alley and out the other side onto an empty side street, the houses dark and foreboding.

Feeling her heart skip a beat as something small and black raced across her path, she felt her body back up against the wall before closing her eyes. Taking another steadying breath, she pushed herself away from the wall and began to move at a quick pace, away from the alley. Her foot steps echoed in her ears and she felt as if her body was on fire, until she stopped, a her steps echoing once before they too stopped. Frozen in fear she slowly turned around, but no one was there, causing her heart to pound in her ears as she turned back around and began to move at a faster pace, the echoing starting up again. Her eyes darted around, as she turned her head a little trying to pick up the sound of the echoed steps.

Nothing was behind her and she felt her body falter before she turned her head back around and crashed into a solid object. Falling to the ground she shivered and tried to ignore the stinging in her roughed up hands as she fixed her knee length skirt to cover herself up. Glancing up she gave a sight of relief, finding herself face to face with a lamp post and nearly laughed to herself in wonder. She had indeed grown paranoid after all, thinking she had run into her stalker. Standing up she brushed her sleeveless white shirt off before walking a little calmer down the darkening street.

Just as she had started moving again, she paused, her heart racing, her arms shaking, and she had the feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around, her crimson eyes widened before narrowing sharply, their inner depths hidden in the darkness.

"You."

A smirk formed on pale lips as a figure leaned against the lamp post, his face hidden in shadows by the velvet black hat he wore, the rim of the hat tilting over his eyes. She knew this figure, despite the black trench coat covering his arms and body, she knew him in the way he leaned, relaxed and watching her. It was something only he would do.

"What do you want?"

"Hm," he glanced at her, his smirk widening, "why do you think I'm here?"

"I…I don't know." She stammered, backing away from him, her arms coming up to wrap around her middle.

"You've done something very bad, my dear, and I think its time I punished you."

"Pun…punished?"

His smirk twisted into a dark malicious smile as he stood up and stalked slowly towards her, his black gloved hand going into the inner pocket of his coat. She backed away from him at a steady pace, her crimson eyes glancing from one place to the next trying to figure out a way to escape from him. Clenching her fists she turned around and began to run, but didn't make it very far before she found him standing in front of her, his dark gaze baring down on her from under the cover of the shadows.

"Tsk, tsk. And here I thought you knew better then that."

"They'll catch you, they'll figure out who killed me, and when they do, you'll-"

His hand was suddenly covering her mouth, his dark penetrating gaze was staring deep into her frightened eyes and he couldn't help the maniacal laugh that escaped his lips, "I'm looking forward to it."

Just as suddenly as his hand had covered her lips, it was gone, instead gripping her other arm as he held her within his grasp, "You're a monster."

Snorting, he smirked, "Of course."

A scream escaped her lips as he pulled her into the alley, and then all was silent as a couple of lights flickered on in a few of the houses.


End file.
